jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/My life so far...
Ayo what's good people! This is Bluegun5 2.0, and welcome back to another JB wiki blog! Sorry for the long wait for another blog, I was busy with life outside of the internet. And you're probably asking "what was happening during your blogging hiatus?" Well, here are the answers: 1. Water Restriction My city is going through a level 2 MWR (Mandatory Water use Restriction) because the pipline of our water supply from 2 nearby town tempororary loss of water pressure, so we only use half of the house water. I don't know how long this will last I hope it's only for a week or less. Now this might not effect much of why I was gone, but it does a little since I have a bad case of dehydration. 2. Parents almost broke up Okay, so 2 weeks ago, my parent have went to their friend's birthday party downtown, my mom got drunk (I don't know if that word counts as profanity in this wiki. If it is, let me know in the comment below admins so I can censor it if it is a bad word) & she ruined the whole party. After they got back at 10 PM, my dad got really angry at her and they argued the WHOLE night! I couldn't sleep at all. The next day, my mom, now sober, and crying, told me that she & dad need to be apart and pack up my belongings cause we will be going back to my howmtown to live with my grandparents again. I was in a state of serious depression & greif for almost about a week, and I didn't want to leave to another city third time. Luckily, it didn't happen! I was relieved & my friends were shocked that I never left. 3. Second grandma is now living with us My second grandma (my dad's mom) is now living with us until she can afford a house. She retired last month but she couldn't pay for the mortgage for her house at Wyoming, so she has to stay at our place for a while. But hey, at least I get to see her new puppy! 4. Running away from my Ex Now for those who know my girlfriend Laura, you are probably saying "didn't your girlfriend die 3 years ago?" Laura is actually my second girlfiend that I dated (even though I've known her we use to be in daycare). The one I'm referring as my "Ex" is my first date, Stacy. Stacy's a psyco! Not like yandere psyco, but like a genderbend Quagmire psyco, I'll give you a minute to figure it out. Even though I dumped her, she always find me. 5. Turning my blogging into a career Blogging is one of my most favorite hobbies to do on my spare time. But since I'm almost an adult ( I am 18, but where I'm from you have to be 19 to be legally an adult by state law) I have to find a job, so I'll have to make less blogs down the road... Until I found out I can make profit from my blog! There are many ways, but one of the better options is to get support from Patrion! I'll be starting my own patrion account, either over the summer or sometime after. (This is NOT a promotion) 6. Making a New Update Idea Blog Post! Yep, That's right! I'm currently comming up with some new Ideas to make for Jailbreak's future Updates! The next one will be a HUGE one, so huge, It's will have to be divided to multiple seasons! Stay tuned for the next blog! I hope this gives the explanation of my absense. At least I'm back! Even if this blog isn't here, I still need a break from here time to time. Afterall, we all have a life outside of the Internet y'know? Category:Blog posts